


life of the party

by yallbitter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yallbitter/pseuds/yallbitter
Summary: I wrote another one of these. I can't help it, it's just so much fun...TW: Vague mentions of abuse; nothing happens, it's just implied
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	life of the party

“Morning, lover.”

  
Sokka smiled fondly at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. Zuko was always up early, he liked to ‘rise with the sun’, the goddammed weirdo. Still, he was his weirdo.

  
“Morning, hotman.”

  
His voice was croaky and still half asleep. He rolled out of bed and strode into the kitchen where his boyfriend sat, a cup of coffee ready on the counter and a plate of bacon, sausages, eggs and toast next to it.

  
“I'd both die and kill for you.” Sokka declared, stretching his arms and yawning as he pulled a clean white shirt over his head.

  
“It is a special occasion, you know. I thought I’d do something nice.”

  
“Ohhh I almost forgot! Happy New Years Eve, babe.” Sokka grinned, sat down and started on his breakfast. Zuko also started eating, and they chatted and laughed for about an hour.

  
“What time did Katara want us there to set up?”

  
“About 11, I think.” This New Years party had been in the works for ages, and even though Sokka had had the planning down, Katara had taken over preparations and setting up. She’d ordered them all to be there or she’d ‘have Aang send you soaring over a damned cliff if you aren’t there, Sokka so help me I will.”

  
So yeah. It was kinda a big deal.

  
But Zuko and Sokka had their own plans for this party, since their friends didn’t know they were together yet. They wanted shock value and they were gonna get it, spirits be damned!

  
But, for now, they had to help Katara set up.

  
The party was in full swing, and everyone was having a great time. Sokka danced over to Zuko and grinned at him.

  
“20 minutes to go. You nervous?”

  
Zuko smiled back, drink in hand.

  
“A little, I suppose. I know they won’t hate us, and they definitely won’t react the way my Father did, but…” He brought his hand subconsciously to his eye, the barely-healed scar a constant reminder of his past.

  
Sokka spoke softly and placed one large hand on his boyfriends shoulder.

  
“I know. We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I’m perfectly happy with what we have.”

  
“No. I want to do this, I really do. Now, go and get me another drink, and I just might be drunk enough to dance with you. Maybe.”

  
Sokka swirled away, and Zuko would lying if he said that he didn’t watch him walk away. He was still so socked sometimes that, out of everyone he could have chosen, Sokka chose him.

  
“ONE MINUTE, GUYS! COME AND WATCH THE BALL DROP!”

  
Katara’s clear voice rang out over the room, and Toph snickered at the innuendo. Katara shot her a look that she quickly realised Toph couldn’t actually see.

  
Gathering around the TV, Sokka and Zuko pushed their way to the front, staring into each other’s eyes as the countdown began.

  
Ten.  
A soft hand on his waist.

  
Nine.  
Meeting eyes, blue and gold, water and fire, electric sparks buzzing in the air.

  
Eight.  
Hearts racing together, pounding in their chests like a drum.

  
Seven.  
Smiles, lips moving around the number as the time ticks closer.

  
Six.  
A firm grasp on his arm, a reminder of his love.

  
Five.  
An unspoken promise that neither of them will let go.

  
Four.  
Warmth spreading out from their cores, love burning like fire in their veins.

  
Three.  
It’s almost time, and they both know it.

  
Two.  
A new start, with everything in the open. It’s scary and exhilarating and they can hardly wait another second.

  
One.  
And finally, finally they meet in the middle and lips collide and hands find hair and Sokka whispers against his lips.

  
“I love you.”

  
And it’s the first time he’s ever said that.

  
“I love you too.”

  
Looking around, they realise that they certainly got the shock response that they wanted.  
They grin sheepishly, arms around each other.

  
“Surprise?”


End file.
